


She is unnamed(2)

by Narimode



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimode/pseuds/Narimode





	She is unnamed(2)

伊芙·奥丁森清晰地记得，她第一次参加明日博览会的时候，这个国家还处于不安定的年代。

那时，年轻的天才军火商用一辆可以飞的汽车，带美国人短暂地踏入了未来的梦中。（①）

“托尼·斯塔克？你是说霍华德·斯塔克的儿子？”

“对，就是他！”

伊芙思索了片刻，她平日里接触新闻媒体的时间不算多，最后迟迟说道“我知道，霍华德先生是位很有才的科学家”

“哦，我亲爱的奥丁森小姐，”阿希莉翻出手机，点进了推特上那一篇最火热的新闻，摆在了伊芙眼前，“我有时候真怀疑你是活在上个世纪的人。”

伊芙简单地看了眼，上面大概说的是，斯塔克在新闻发布会上高调承认自己是钢铁侠的事情。

“现在可没人不喜欢浪子回头的故事，百万富豪穿着高科技盔甲成了救世英雄”阿希莉说着，不忘补上一句，“你要知道，他以前就像是个以睡遍兄弟会成名的拉拉队队长。”

“哈！”

“这可真是个形象的评价”伊芙忍不住地称赞她生动的比喻。

“总之，我已经预订了两张票，那么说好了周六见！”话音刚落，阿希莉一个转身就小跑进了旁边的教室，没留任何余地。

伊芙比同届生提早毕业了半年，可以说现在的她只要专心投入在毕业论文上就没什么要事了，但前几天她还是提交了几份实习生申请，正等着回复。

她一手拿着咖啡，走在校园里。

开放式的校园正建造在纽约市中心，围绕着建筑物的空地草坪上，有不少院校的学生或是外界的机构设立了各式各样的宣传亭。

“早上好，Young lady。”

正当伊芙路过其中一个宣传亭的时候，一位黑人女子叫住了她。

“早上好。”伊芙礼貌地回应着，可并没有就此停住脚步的打算。

那位女子也没有继续寒暄，单刀直入地将手中的宣传册塞进了伊芙手里，说“我们正在做议会的请愿书签名招募，请问你有兴趣加入我们吗？”

伊芙低头扫了一眼上面的内容，上面简单地介绍了七月十五日的事件概况，以及请愿对涉及危害社会的变种人施以重刑的法律申请。

她当然知道七月十五是个什么日子。（②）

伊芙合上了小册子，还给了对方。

“不好意思，女士。我想我并不能帮你的忙。”

大概是没想到少女会拒绝签字的人，女人原本笑意盈盈的神情瞬间僵固住，她说“为什么，难道你也是变种人？”

“并不。”伊芙摇了摇头，

“那你为什么要拒绝？你知道715吗？他们可都是杀人狂！”情绪的激动使得女人原本和善的语气尖锐了不少。

“因为我认为那次事件变种人与政府都应承担责任，而且变种人也应该像我们一样享受作为美国人同样的权利。”

女人表现得越来越激动，而伊芙也不想继续和她纠缠，说  
“很抱歉不能帮上你的忙，Hope you have a good day。”

说完，她就头也不回地远离了女人。

注释：  
①出自美国队长1，由霍华德开办的明日世界博览会  
②出自天赋异禀，导致变种人处境困难的导火线，在这个事件中出现了多数平民和变种人的死亡。


End file.
